The Greatest Risk
by JaSam11
Summary: Jason risks his loyalty and friendship to Sonny by falling in love with Sam, Please R&R. Chapter 6 is up
1. Default Chapter

Sam Mcall and Jason Morgan sat in the maternity ward waiting to be called for "their" unborn child's appointment with dr. Meadows. The father of Sam's baby was really Sonny, yet her and Jason had embarked on this charade to save Sonny's marriage to Carly and protect Sonny's other children, Michael and Morgan. Sure at first, at the beginning, the very idea repulsed Sam but lately she became more and more grateful for Jason, Jason's loyalty to her and his vow to protect her and her baby from any and every threat facing them. Jason had protected Sam from Nico and his attacks, he sat right with her through her surgery for her incompetent cervix, he looked after her, and made her feel safe and comfortable. Almost no one made Sam feel the way that Jason did, no one except for Sonny.  
"Good Morning Sam. How are you and your baby doing this afternoon?" Dr. Meadows said interrupting her thoughts.  
"Im fine but u tell me about the baby" Sam replied. Everyday Sam felt more and more like a mother, she was really happy. Jason and Sam entered the room, as Dr. Meadows checked on the baby.  
"Pregnancy is progressing normally, You and the baby are in good health." Dr. Meadows said as she paused temporarily which worried Sam.  
"Is there a problem?" Sam asked  
"On the contrary, your baby is trying to show itself. We've got the perfect position to determine gender. Do you want to know?" Sam turned around and smiled at Jason.  
"Its up to you." Jason said gently. He sat there watching her; God even with her black eye she looked beautiful he thought as he smiled to himself. He was secretly wishing that Sam was truly having His baby, not Sonny's but His. He knew he was being crazy, he knew he was being irrational, but somewhere deep down he wished that it was His child. He remembered Sam once saying that this arrangement would work, because both her and Sonny knew that Jason could never fall for her, but lately he didn't know if that was still true.  
"I don't know. Yeah– yes, yes. Im dying to know. Who am I kidding?  
"Well, I am happy to be the one to tell you congratulations, parents. You're having a baby girl." Dr. Meadows said as she left the room. Sam turned to Jason and smiled, he returned her smile with a nervous glance.  
"Are you disappointed" She asked him.  
"About What?"  
"I don't know. Maybe you wanted a boy or something."  
"No, no. I like the idea of, you know, a girl. I just don't know much about them. Obviously, you know, with Michael and Morgan, I know boys." She smiled to her self about Jason's self doubt, Jason was the most reliable person she knew, and he would make an amazing parent.  
"The way you were with Michael today- I think that's all you need to know how to do. And If I can manage to do the same, I really do think this little girl will be ok." Sam loved the idea of raising her daughter with Jason, she really believed that everything would work out for the best. Jason and Sam left the hospital and returned to their penthouse. Jason had to check in with Sonny, and Sam asked that he be brought over so she could surprise with the news of his baby. Jason's face fell as soon as he heard Sam's request, yet he didn't want to understand why. Sam was still in love with Sonny, her inviting him over jeopardized their "plan". If Carly found out that Sonny was the father she would leave him, devastating Michael. Jason promised to protect Micheal forever, yet that is not the only reason he was upset, that is just the only reason he would accept. Jason went to Sonny's penthouse to confide in Sonny about Sam, Sam and her secret. Earlier that day he caught Sam burning some papers about her past, he recovered a piece of paper with an address of Bailey's Beach, South Carolina on it. Sonny and Jason decided that Jason would have to fly to South Carolina and inquire about Sam's past, he agreed, gave Sam's message to Sonny and left for Mike's diner, Kelly's. As he sat in Kelly's drinking coffee, his mind wandered back to Sam, and along with Sam came Sonny. What were they doing he wandered? Was he happy? Are they fighting? A hint of jealously crept up on Jason, and it startled him, Sonny was his boss, best friend, practically his brother, why was he jealous of him. Jason ignored this feeling and made small talk with Mike; but soon his mind still wandered to Sam, he wandered if she was happy right now? If she was hungry? If she was hungry Sonny would fix her something, he was the expert cook; but still he thought he would pick something up for her, just in case. Meanwhile back at Jason's Penthouse Sonny had came and gone, and now Carly was there and she began to talk about Jason,  
"You can tell him anything". Carly's words trailed off but this sentence caught Sam's attention.  
"I wish I could" Sam mumbled to herself, and honestly she really did wish that she could tell Jason her secret. If she were to tell anyone it would be Jason, and only Jason. She knew that if anyone would understand it would be him, but she couldn't, she had to keep lying to him, and it hurt her, to look him in his eyes and lie to him, after everything that he'd done for her. Carly soon left and Jason returned home.  
"Sam, I'm back" He announced  
"I see that"  
"How are you, you okay?" He inquired. Sam laughed at him, he just got back and he was already thinking about her.  
"No, im good, just a little hungry"  
"Here, I got you something from Kelly's" He said as he handing her the takeout bag  
"Sit down, eat, it will be good for the baby" Sam obeyed him and sat down, he sat with her and watched.  
"For someone I didn't like, you take really good care of me" Sam said for the thousandth time, she just wanted to make sure that Jason knew she appreciated everything that he'd done for her. Jason flashed her a grin.  
"Sam, I have to go away for a little bit, but ill be back as soon as I can ok?" Jason said, he was leaving for Bailey's Beach in about an hour and didn't know when he was going to come back.  
"Ok" she replied, she didn't ask him where he was going, she just figured it was business. He sighed, "Alright" he got up, and went to get some stuff.  
"Im gone Sam." he yelled, only to realize that she was right behind him.  
"Oh, sorry, I didn't notice." The next thing that happened surprised both Sam and Jason, he leaned over and kissed her on her cheek.  
"What was that?" Sam asked startled.  
"Uh....Nothing I have to go" replied a shocked Jason as he left for Bailey's Beach. 


	2. Chapter 2

(I own nothing, I wish I did, but I don't so that's that. This chapter jumps around a lot, because I'm trying to follow the storyline, as best as I can.)  
  
So, there Sam was, holding her cheek absolutely perplexed. It was so sweet and gentle, God, and it made her feel special. Usually, Sonny is the one who makes her feel special, in a sort of 'second best special' way; its not the same 'special' that he makes Carly, the love of his life feel. With that kiss, Jason transformed Sam into a princess, in that instant she was the sun to his universe. She was thankful to Jason for making her feel, even if it was only for that moment.  
"I guess this is the way, Courtney feels" Sam thought out loud, as soon as she spoke those words, she began to feel guilty and envious at the same time. Sam stubbornly fought away her feelings, it was only on the cheek she thought. However minuscule the kiss was, it also seemed uncharacteristic of their relationship. Relationship? What relationship, it was more along the lines of an arrangement; but still the kiss felt right. Who was she kidding, it was wrong; she loves Sonny, and Jason loves Courtney. In an effort to ignore this kiss, Sam decided to go shopping for baby clothes.  
  
(Meanwhile on his way to Bailey's Beach)  
  
As soon as Jason left his penthouse, the image of Sam became imprinted on his mind. He cursed himself for allowing the kiss to occur; for he knew that even a kiss that infinitesimal was enough to through him over his cliff of self control. If he stayed in his penthouse a second longer, he would have lost himself in Sam's smile, her voice, her smell, he would have lost himself in her. A part of him wished that he had stayed that extra second, but he knew that this idea was crazy. Jason could not allow himself to fall for Sam, as usual he was bound to suppress his innermost desires for the Corinthos family. He gave up Courtney and knew that he could never allow himself to have Sam, no matter how much he longed to. Still, visions of Sam lingered on Jason's mind while en route to Bailey's Beach, but he pushed them aside because he knew he had to focus on Sam's past.  
  
(Later, after his visit to Bailey's Beach, On his way back to Port Charles)  
  
Sam is not a murderer, there is no way that she could intentionally kill her mother; these were just a few of the thoughts that were plaguing Jason's mind. At this point, he didn't know what to do for Sam, he didn't knew if there was anything he could do. This feeling of helplessness terrified him. He prayed to God that it was an accident, that no harm would come to her or her child; he also prayed that Carly wouldn't do anything stupid. That was Carly, always thinking about herself, not understanding that other people have feeling too, he just hoped that Carly valued their friendship enough to not put Sam and the baby in danger.  
  
(This is after Jason returned to P.C., Sam confessed, and Carly called the Cops. Now Sam is at the safe house.)  
  
Sam Mcall was terrified, terrified that she would be arrested for arson, and murder; terrified her child would be taken from her; and terrified that Jason would get into trouble for protecting her. The story behind her mother's death was cryptic, she knew what truly happened, no one else did, no else could. It was an accident, it was; yet very few believed her. To the police, she was already guilty; and somehow she thought they would find her. The last thing she wanted was her child to be born in prison; her child being taken from her; her child not being able to know her mother, the same way that Sam couldn't know her mother. The one person who Sam knew believed in her, was Jason, and his trust in her was fleeting. Jason vowed to protect her family, but she worried about him. Jason was her family, she wished he would protect himself the way he was protecting her. If anything happened to Jason, she would never forgive herself. He looked out for her. Right now, he was at the store buying some groceries for her, she worried that something would happen to him.  
  
"Thank God you're back. You weren't followed?" Sam asked as soon as Jason walked in the apartment,  
  
"Relax, I know what I'm doing. No one's going to find us."  
  
"Yeah, but I can't hide out for the rest of my life, Jason. Eventually, the cops are going to track me down."  
  
"Sam, I know you're scared. But you're going to have to trust me. I told you I would make this right, and I will"  
  
"How? Everyone in Bailey's Beach thinks I murdered my mother in cold blood. In the eyes of the law, I am already guilty. And they're not going to stop until they make me pay. I just don't want my baby to have to pay for my mistakes, too"  
  
"The night I asked you to lie and say that the baby was mine -- I promised that I would protect you and your child, and that's what I'm going to do, no matter what it costs me."  
  
"No, this isn't fair, Jason! You had no idea what you were signing up for. You didn't know what I was hiding." Part of Sam, wished that Jason would walk away from her, she couldn't allow anything to happen to him. It wasn't fair, Jason had been nothing but good to her, and she was causing him more and more trouble.  
  
"Did you mean to kill your mother?" Jason screamed.  
  
"Absolutely not."  
  
"You swear it wan an accident?" He inquired some more.  
"On my baby's life."  
  
"I believe you. And that's that." Jason half-yelled. Sam looked up into his eyes and was amazed, after all the lies she told him, all the things she hid, and was still hiding; Jason stood by her. Moments passed while Sam and Jason stared mesmerized with each other; not fully understanding what was happening between them. Jason was drawn to her, as if she was a ray of shining light; he was slowly losing control. Jason wanted desperately to kiss her, but he fought the core of his very emotions and resisted, embracing Sam in a hug instead of a kiss. Sam held Jason tightly as if she was attempting to hold on to her feelings forever, within seconds the hug morphed into something intimate.  
  
"Thank you" Sam whispered as she buried her head into his shoulders, crying silent tears.  
  
"Hey, don't cry, im gonna fix it, im gonna fix everything, don't worry." Jason whispered to Sam reassuringly. Sam looked up at him, closed her eyes and kissed him. Everything about it, screamed perfection; all of a sudden, there was no Courtney, Sonny, Carly, or the police, there was just her, Jason, and the baby. Jason surrendered himself to her, and the kisses became more passionate and more intense, he couldn't stop, he didn't want to stop. He slowly placed his hands in the back of her shirt, gently caressing her. "Ring" The telephone rings breaking the two out of their love stuck trance; Jason tried to ignore this sound, but the rings were persistent.  
  
"Jason, it could be important. Maybe it's Sonny." The second these words left Sam's mouth, Jason's face fell; returning him to the world of control.  
  
"Sam, it was Emily, I've gotta go."  
  
"Jason, wait."  
  
"I'll be back soon, ok?" Jason said as he left the safe house quickly. Jason felt like an idiot. How could Sam care about him? She was clearly still in love with Sonny. She is fragile right now, she was just using me; Jason thought. He felt guilty for thinking about Sam, when his sister Emily was in distress.  
  
"Why am I so stupid?" Sam muttered aloud. She cared about Jason, she was falling in love him. She had to push Jason away from her, and that's what she did; pushed him away. She couldn't let herself fall in love with him, she couldn't do that to Jason. Make him feel for her, and then have to leave; letting him fall for her only to jeopardize his relationship with his best friend, Sonny. She couldn't do that, she had put Jason through so much, she didn't want to hurt him. She didn't want to risk his going to jail for helping her, or him having to be afraid, like she was afraid. God, she was so afraid, and felt so guilty. Sam feared this world, so she slipped off into a daydream. (Fantasy) This was the world she wanted to be in, free from everything. It was her family, Jason, and her baby girl; they were sitting on the couch in Jason's penthouse, they were happy.  
"Congratulations, baby girl. You did a great job. You didn't cry once." Jason whispered to the baby  
"Oh."  
"Aw."  
"She knew there was no reason for tears, right, baby? And who would've thought Sonny, Michael, Morgan -- they were all at your christening, and they were so proud of you. They love you, just like Jason and I love you." This moment in her head, was perfect; and it was all ruined with a glimpse at reality. Suddenly the door opens and it's the D.A. Rick Lansing.  
"Oh, you better get used to it" Sam continued, but Rick interrupted.  
  
"Samantha McCall, A.K.A. Sandra McIntire, I have a warrant for  
your arrest"  
"You have no"  
"The coverup didn't work, Jason. We know that Sam killed her own mother." Rick announced, in seconds. The baby girl cries.  
"Wait, there must be a misunderstanding, please." Sam cried.  
"Hand over the baby to Jason, please." Rick demanded.  
"No." She refused to surrender.  
"Hand over the baby now or I'm going to be forced to take him myself"  
"Jason" she looked to him, for protection, but right now, there was  
nothing he could do.  
"It's ok, it's ok, I'll fix it. It's ok, it's ok. Come here, come here, come here. Come here." Jason called.  
"I can't imagine growing up knowing that your mother killed your own grandmother." The child continues crying.  
"Rick, please" Sam pleaded.  
"It's ok, it's ok." Jason said  
"Please, Rick, just ve me a minute with her, please. Please, Rick" Sam  
continued to plead. (End Fantasy)  
  
Even in a fantasy Sam, was frightened, she wanted for everything to be ok. She wanted her and Jason to be able to raise "their" daughter without having to fear.  
  
"Don't worry baby, Somehow Mommy will make it ok" Sam said to her little girl. 


	3. Chapter 3

This scene takes place after Carly had confronted Sam, and Jason walked in. Jason sent Sam away, talked to Carly, and escorted her away from the safe house. In the meantime Jason and Sam continued to pretend that their kiss did not happen.  
  
"Hey, Jason." Sam McCall called softly. "I didn't here you come back in" she continued.  
"Ya, well I didn't want to bother you." Jason replied without showing even the slightest hint of any emotion. Jason had rearmed his shell, and refused to allow Sam to break it again. It was so hard to read him, Sam thought. She couldn't tell if he was upset, or hurting, he was just unemotional, this lack of emotion was the very reason Jason annoyed her. She began to wander if he was siding with Carly over her.  
"Do I get to defend myself?" Sam inquired. She hoped that Jason wasn't losing his faith in her.  
"You don't need to." Jason instantly replied.  
"Because you believe me, or because you believe carly?" Sam continued.  
"Because I know that you don't want to disappear." With this reply Sam knew that Jason still trusted her, but also she realized this his trust was diminishing.  
"No, Jason, I don't. I'd rather not have to raise my baby on the run or have her growing up using an alias."She didn't want her child to fear like she did.  
"Well, don't go around threatening Carly, Sam."Jason ordered.  
"She was threatening me."  
"Ok, you know what, Sam? I -- whatever. I don't care who started it. Carly's vicious when she feels threatened. She'll fight anyone, she'll do anything to hold on to her family, and that includes me. She's afraid you're going to take me away. You got a lot more trouble than you can handle already. So the next time Carly comes over here, do yourself a favor -- keep your mouth shut and let me deal with her." Jason fumed. Sam was really starting to aggravate him, and he hoped that she wouldn't provoke Carly into doing something stupid. Jason took a minute to compose himself and then continued.  
"Where do you see your life going, six months, a year from now?" Jason asked gently, and nervously; unaware that her answer held so much power over him. If she including him, then she truly wanted him in her future, and if she didn't..well he didn't know.  
"Me and you are putting the baby to sleep, we are kissing her on the cheek, telling her that we love her, and will always love her. And we watch her for a little while as she sleeps. Later you wrap your arms around me, and kiss me gently on the neck, telling me that you love me. We sleep in the same bed, we have the same last name, we are the same family. That's where I see myself in six months, with you." Deep down she wanted to tell him that, but it scared her, and she couldn't comprehend what she was feeling, So instead she replied.  
"I don't know. I really haven't thought about it. I guess I've just been in survival mode, you know? When you spend your life running from place to place, I really don't think you focus on where you're going to end up. Why do I feel like I just flunked a test?"  
"I don't know. Were you taking one?"  
"What is this about?"  
"It's about you. I promised to help you, and I don't know much about you." Jason said sweetly. He wish he did though, he longed to know her favorite color, her favorite food, how she grew up, he wanted to know everything about her.  
"Well, I don't know you that well, either, Jason." Sam responded. She too, wished that she knew him better.  
"It's not that complicated. What you see is what you get."  
"Not necessarily. But at least you do say what you mean." There was something more to Jason than he would like her to believe. Something hidden beneath the surface and she was curious to what it was.  
"All right, then listen. I put myself on the line for you and the baby, and that's fine because it's what I promised to do, but I need something back."  
"Like what?" Sam asked  
"I need to know that you're putting this baby first, that you're going to start thinking like a mother instead of running scared from whatever it was you did wrong."  
"Yeah. I mean, that much I can promise. I will always put my daughter first" Sam declared, she loved this little girl. She loved her daughter more than she that was possible.  
"All right, that's what I needed to know." Jason genuinely cared about the baby, as he cared for Sam, she jumped.  
"What's wrong" Jason asked. Sam didn't say anything, she just smiled, took Jason's hand and pressed it against her belly. The little girl kicked again.  
"I love it when she does that." Sam said. Jason grinned before replying,  
"Me too." All though the kicking had stopped Jason left his hand on Sam's belly, and they shared yet another intimate moment. A side of Jason told him to kiss her, he wanted to do it, but couldn't, he just held her, smiled, and began to laugh. Jason laughing surprised Sam and soon she was laughing  
"What?" Sam asked gently. Jason continued to laugh.  
"Nothing, its just..nothing." Jason replied, still laughing. Jason couldn't believe how happy he was, so he laughed.  
"Its good to see you laughing." Sam told Jason sweetly. Sam was falling in love with Jason, and Jason too was falling.  
"Jason, thank you." Sam said as she hugged him.  
"Thank you so much." She continued.  
"You don't have to thank me, I haven't done anything." There was tension and the air, Jason was frustrated he wanted to embrace and kiss her, but he couldn't.  
"Sam, I have to be somewhere." Jason whispered. He stayed there hugging her for a minute.  
"Get some sleep." He finally said, kissed her on the cheek, and left. Sam smiled, she was getting used to this, used to Jason hugging her, and kissing her, she liked it. Sam grabbed a blanket, turned out the lights and took a short nap on the couch. She entered the realm of dreams. Sam came down the stairs wearing that gorgeous blue gown Sonny bought.  
"How do I look" she asked  
"Gorgeous" A handsome Sonny replied.  
"Thank You." Sam replied as the two started to dance. They circled and circled around and instantly Sonny transformed into a smiling Jason. With this Sam woke up confused. She was just beginning to realize her true feelings for Jason Morgan. Jason returned home from Sonny's penthouse and found Sam sleeping on the couch, he watched her for a while, and then finally picked her up and carried her into her room. 


	4. Chapter 4

Sam and Jason were sitting on the couch, Sam felt a little awkward considering that she just spent the night dreaming about Jason. There Jason was right next her, drinking his coffee, and looking so desirable.  
"Hey, don't take this the wrong way. I mean, you've been great about this." Sam started.  
"How can I take that the wrong way?"  
"It's just really inconsiderate to drink coffee in front of me. You know I can't drink coffee for another four months, and I really like coffee. I mean, I normally have probably like, two cups of coffee every day." Sam continued. She didn't really care that Jason was drinking coffee in front of her, she was really upset about the effect that he had on her.  
"All right. I'll give up coffee until the baby's born." Jason replied as he took another sip of his hazelnut blend.  
"Gee, thanks." Sam replied with a slight hint of sarcasm.  
"You can pay me back."  
"How?"  
"Tell me why your so anxious." Jason inquired. The truth was that after that last night she spent all of her time worrying about that dream, and the implications of it. She obviously couldn't tell him that. So she hesitated.  
"I heard you walking around in your room. You'd lie down for a few minutes, you'd, get up, and start walking around again."  
"Yeah, well I'm sorry if I kept you awake."  
"You're acting like you're afraid."  
"I'm a convicted murderer, I think that its allowed Jason." Sam was confused about her feelings for Jason, and she was frightened to think what would happen to her family if the police found her. By family she meant her little girl, her brother Danny, and Jason.  
"And I've told you so many times that there's a way to get the murder conviction set aside. And we're doing everything we can to make sure that you don't go to prison, but you have to cooperate, sam. Tell me who you're protecting!" Jason pleaded with her.  
"It's nothing -- it's nothing that can hurt you, Jason." Sam honestly did not want Jason to get her, she didn't want anyone hurt.  
"It's something that can hurt you and the baby, because you're supposed to be resting, not stressing out all night and walking around the room!"  
"Fine. I'll take a nap. Will that make you happy?"  
"Sam, whatever you've done, I've probably seen worse. And if you're going to trust me to help raise your daughter, why can't you trust me with this?"  
"Hey, you would -- you would do anything for Michael, right?"  
"You know I would".  
"Why?"  
"What do you mean, "why?" Because I love him".  
"No. No, no, no, Jason. It's more than that. He's innocent. He needs you to protect him, even when he makes mistakes." That is exactly what Sam was doing, protecting an innocent. Her older brother Danny had accidently set the fire that killed their mother, but he couldn't defend himself, So Sam did it for him. Sam was scared to tell Jason this, but she felt that it was time, and that eventually Jason would understand.  
"Right, and this baby is innocent, too. She needs to count on you and respect you. I mean, she can't carry what happened to your mother, and she sure as hell can't grow up knowing her own mother's in prison."  
"Well, you said you'd make sure I'd stayed free, right?"  
"Well, I can't make a crime go away until I know what actually happened, and you haven't told me yet."  
"Yes, I did.  
"All of it?  
"Ok." Sam paused realizing that she was about to confide in Jason. She opened her mouth to continue but Emily walked in with the heart- wrenching news. Jason had been thrust into an emotional whirlwind. His grandmother Lila had just passed away and it devastated him. He strived to be strong but he couldn't, he went through the motions, visited his family, but it didn't settle with him. He was suffering from a loss so great that words can not describe it. Everything was a blur, there are no details he could remember, all he knew is that Lila was gone, and there was nothing he could do to fix it. Jason was good at fixing things, but this situation was helpless and that frightened him. After his day with his family, the Quartermanes, Jason sought sanctuary with Sam in the safe house.  
"Hey, Jason." Sam said as she walked into the living room, and sat on the couch beside Jason.  
"How'd you sleep?" Jason asked, again placing Sam's emotions over his.  
"Good. I just woke up. Did you go visit your family?" Sam asked tenderly. Jason nodded his head and began to speak.  
"My grandmother never tried to tell me what to do. Never even asked me to visit. She was very glad to see me when I showed up. And I brought her peppermint candy once." Jason recounted nostalgically.  
"Now, that is something. I can't picture you actually going to the store buying peppermint candy". Sam teased Jason.  
"I stole it." Jason said as Sam smiled laughing. She knew Jason had to have stolen that candy, she knew him well enough to figure that out.  
"Ok, that -- yeah, I can picture that." She continued.  
"Yeah, I -- I had this job on the pier, and a crate fell, busted open, and there were all these boxes of candy that fell out, so, you know, a foreman had me re-pack the crate, but I kept some of the candy. And the next day Emily came to see me, and she just, you know, said that grandmother had missed me so much and that she'd been sick, so i went to visit her. And we sat in the kitchen eating a lot of peppermint candy. She asked me how I was living. I told her about my job, how I changed my -- my last name to Morgan. She really liked that. Her maiden name was Morgan. And she told me about her brother who died in world war II. And, you know, I remember her voice being so sad. And I realized how much she missed him even though he'd been dead for years. She told me that's how -- that's how it is with love. She said the heart had a long memory." Jason was opening up to Sam. That's what Sam did to him, she made him feel. He liked talking to her, confiding in her, just having her sit next to him, listening, eased his pain and comforted him. Jason was beginning to realize just how much Sam meant to him. At first this was a charade for Michael's benefit, but now it had turned into something more than that. He was falling in love with Sam, and loved the idea of having a family. After losing, Michael, Carly, and Courtney's unborn child, Jason became filled with an emptiness, and Sam was slowly filling the void.  
"Would it be ok with you if we name the baby lila?" Sam stared at Jason as she awaited an answer. She wanted him to be happy, he meant so much to her, she wanted to show him how much she cared.  
"You want to?"  
"I just think she would be another Lila Morgan. And maybe your grandmother could be like a guardian angel for her."  
"Yeah, I think my -- I know my grandmother would love for the baby to have her name." Jason finally replied. Jason took her hand in his, and the two sat together, they didn't speak they just held each other, comforting each other. Jason was exhausted, physically and emotionally, he found solace in Sam and fell asleep in her arms. Sam didn't move she sat their admiring Jason, wishing that she could do more to help him. She watched him sleep for a few moments before she kissed him on the cheek and fell asleep beside him. 


	5. Chapter 5

Takes place after the memorial service.  
  
Jason Morgan was worried sick about Emily and the rest of the Quartermanes. He was worried that they would take the death of Lila too hard, he worried that they would hurt to much. He was worried that they would never recover after his grandmother's death. After the accident Jason left his family, and he worried that he would never be able to get them back. He missed the Quartermanes, he never thought he would feel this way. But Lila's death made him realize how important family is, and he wanted to remember his family, the Quartermanes. Jason was also worried sick about Sam. After he'd caught her sneaking out, he worried that she was still lying to him, he worried that she would wind up in jail, he worried that his little girl would be born in jail. Of course Jason knew that this wasn't his little girl, but part of him wished it was. He sat in the safe house watching Sam, she possessed a radiant glow that only magnified her beauty. He hated the way Sam smelled like fresh fruit, and flowers, he hated that she was so gorgeous, he hated her, well not her, but the way she made him feel. She forced him to feel, when he was around her he became overwhelmed by feelings, and it made him feel whole. As much as he hated it, he loved it too.  
"Hey, Jason, I didn't hear you come in. How are you?" Sam asked concerned as she came out of her bedroom.  
"I'm Fine. Why don't you take a nap or something." Jason snapped back at her. He had no desire to intentionally upset Sam, but he was hurting and didn't know what else to do, or what else to feel.  
"Jason, I just woke up. I'm sorry, I know your upset." Sam attempted to comfort him. Anger, grief, depression, they all mixed together creating a new powerful emotion that was beyond description. Jason was feeling so many things and he had no idea how to deal with them. Normally, Jason would suppress his emotions, but he had no control over them, they were too strong.  
"You're right. I am upset. Im upset that your still hiding things from me. After everything I've done for you. Your still lying to me. I haven't asked you for much, but right now I'm asking you to tell me the truth." Jason exploded.  
"I'm sorry Jase. It's just I cant, I cant." Tears fell from Sam's eyes. She wished that she could confide in him. She was going to tell Jason the truth but Emily interrupted it, and now she didn't know if she should. Jason wanted to be strong, he wanted to be strong for Emily, for the Quartermanes, for Sam, he wanted to be strong for himself, but he couldn't anymore. Jason broke down in tears as his emotions consumed him. Sam wrapped her arms around Jason, rocking him back and forth, comforting him the way Jason would comfort her.  
"Im sorry for yelling at you, I didn't mean to." Jason apologized while he continued to cry.  
"It's ok Jason, It's ok." She continued to embrace him. Jason looked down at her and kissed her gently. The kisses soon become more and more passionate, and both Sam and Jason became more eager. Sam escorted Jason to her bedroom, and continued to kiss. Sam ran her hands under Jason's shirt and carefully removed it.  
"Sam, should we be doing this? I don't want to hurt the baby." Jason said yet the kissing resumed.  
"You wont hurt her Jason." Sam replied. The two continued to kiss and Jason slowly unbuttoned Sam's blouse while kissing her neck.  
"I cant stop" Jason announced  
"I don't want you to" Sam moaned between breaths, and they fell back onto the bed. Jason forgot about all the pain and anger he was feeling, he was so overwhelmed with Sam. After it was over, after Sam and Jason had consummated their love, Jason watched Sam sleep. There was something so peaceful about watching her chest rise and fall. He wished they could stay there forever with their bodies intertwined like their souls. He kissed Sam gently on the forehead which unbeknownst to him, woke Sam up. She didn't open her eyes, she didn't say anything, she just lay there with her eyes closed as Jason began to stroke her belly.  
"Hey, baby-" He began, "I'm going to protect you and your mommy forever, I'm not going to let anything happen to you two, anything. I just, I wish you were mine you know. I going to love you regardless, but I wish you were mine. Your mommy once asked me what I really wanted, and I lied to her, but I'm not going to lie to you. I wasn't lying when I said that I wanted to be your father, but I really want a family of my own. A family that I know will never be taken away from me, the way that Michael was taken away from me. I just want the best for you, whatever that is, and I'm going to do whatever it takes to make you happy, I'm always going to love you, I just wanted you to know that. Lila would want you to know that too." Jason whispered as he continued to stroke Sam's stomach.  
"Jason."  
"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you."  
"You didn't. Jason I just want you to know that you are my family. I don't know much about having a family because my mom didn't want me, my father didn't care about me, I have a br-" She trailed off. "What I'm trying to say is that, you make me feel safe, you make me feel special, and you care about me and the baby so much, and I think that's what defines a family, so you are my family." Jason smiled, he was genuinely happy.  
"I feel like we have this amazing connection, but like I said earlier, I don't know much about you, and I want to."  
"I want to know more about you too Jason. Can I ask you something?"  
"Ya, anything."  
"Why are you so loyal to Sonny?"  
"After the accident, I couldn't remember anything. My family and friends knew more about myself then I did. I hated it, I hated that I couldn't remember when my birthday was, or how I first broke my leg, I couldn't remember my first kiss or first love. So I ran, I ran away from everybody that loved me. That's how I met Sonny, he gave me a new job, a new life, and im always going to be thankful for that."  
"But what about when he took Michael and Carly." Jason looked away.  
"I'm sorry, I'm being nosy, we don't have to talk about this."  
"No, I want to. When I found Carly in bed with Sonny, I felt like I lost the only family I had left, so I ran again. It hurt, but eventually I forgave them. You cant tell your heart what to feel right? But now I have you and Lila right? I just hope he forgives me they way that I forgave him."  
"But, its different. As much as it hurts to say this, Sonny doesn't love me, do you." Sam felt so sensitive and vulnerable.  
"I'm sorry about Sonny, but I don't know what I'm feeling right now, I don't know. I just know that right now I'm happier than I have been in a long time. But hey, this is supposed about you, I want to know more about you."  
"Oh so you caught on to my plan." Sam laughed.  
"It wasn't a very good one." He grinned.  
"It's just a little hard to talk about the past. I'm kind of ashamed. I've spent the last few years running. I must have lived in almost every state. I didn't have a steady job, it was hard to keep one. So I had to steal to survive, I stole clothes, food, cars. I had to. I had to sell myself. " She said as she looked away.  
"It hurt, I hated myself, for who I was, who I became, I hate me." She said still looking away. She couldn't bring herself to look Jason in the eye. Jason gently touched Sam's face and forced her to look at him.  
"Sam, I care about you, and nothing that you have done in the past could change that. You're a great person, you're funny, smart, sweet-"  
"Pregnant." Sam added.  
"If you weren't pregnant we might not be here right here. I'm glad your pregnant, and I hope you are too."  
"I am, its just that I feel so cheap. I didn't even know who the father was, I slept with Jax and Sonny the same day. I feel so cheap."  
"Hey we all make mistakes, we do stupid things but that's how we grow, that's how we move on." Jason said as he kissed her gently.  
"Thank you."  
"I have made a lot of mistakes, some might say that I ruined my life. I ran away from my family, I took them for granted, and now I don't know if I can get them back.. It hurts, to be around them, knowing that I will never remember no matter how much I try. It hurts." A single tear fell from Jason's cheek. Sam wrapped him in her arms and held him close and they fell asleep in each others arms. 


	6. Chapter 6

The golden rays of sunlight and the magnificent blue sky tangled together creating a wondrous view. The lights reflection shined on Jason, waking him up. He smiled as he embraced the warmth of the sun. He wanted the earth to freeze time so he could be trapped in this moment forever. He heard the front door opening, so he used his instincts and ran from Sam's bedroom to his, quickly covering his bare body with clothes.  
"Jason." Sonny called. At the sound of Sonny's voice, Jason panicked. He loved Sonny like a brother and had no intention of betraying him, but when it came to Sam he couldn't help himself. Jason heard the soft sounds of Sonny's steps slowly approaching and he froze; he did not know what to do.  
"Jason." Sonny yelled again, causing Jason's heart to speed. Jason held his breath, and walked out of his bedroom to meet Sonny."  
"What took you so long to answer, I've been calling you." Sonny inquired.  
"Sorry I was changing." Jason responded, it had not been a complete lie because only seconds before Jason had been scrambling to find clothes.  
"What can I do for you, Sonny." Jason asked seemingly nonchalantly.  
"I just came to check on things, Sam, her baby, see what ideas you have about the case." Sonny replied as he sat on the couch. Jason looked and felt nervous the very thought of having to lie to more people he cared about scared and hurt him. He looked Courtney, and Carly in their eyes everyday and lied to them about being the father of Sam's child he couldn't do the same to Sonny. If Sonny asked him about his relationship with Sam, he would have to tell him but if he didn't ask Jason would not say a word.  
"Sam is still asleep, and the baby, well she's doing fine." Jason said with a smile, he loved the idea of being a father, he just hoped that this was permanent; he prayed that Sam wouldn't miscarry like Courtney, and that Sonny wouldn't take baby Lila away like Michael. Sonny picked up his ringing phone.  
"I'm going to take this outside Jason." He said. Jason nodded his head and walked into the kitchen to make breakfast for Sam. He wanted to surprise her with breakfast in bed, he hoped that she wouldn't wake up without him beside her.  
  
Sam woke up with a smile, as she stared outside the window, everything seemed so perfect. The only thing missing was Jason, she wished that she had woke up in his muscular arms, but then she smelt breakfast and smiled to herself. She grabbed the nearest shirt she could find, Jason's black tee, she put it on, and walked to the kitchen to find him. She was unaware that Sonny was accompanying him. When she entered the kitchen all she saw was Jason. She stood in the doorway and watched as he continued to make breakfast. Sam slowly approached him, intending to wrap her arms around Jason and embrace him, but then she saw Sonny walking toward the kitchen out of her peripheral vision and stopped.  
"Sam." Sonny said softly. At this instant Jason turned around startled. Both Sonny and Jason stared at Sam, wearing only a black shirt, Jason's black shirt. Sam just paused.  
"Why are you wearing Jason's shirt?" Sonny inquired suspiciously. Sam flashed a quick look at Jason and responded.  
"Sonny look at me, I'm pregnant. I need comfort and this shirt is comfortable." This was only the partial truth but Sam had no intention of confiding in Sonny just yet. Sonny nodded his head and it appeared as if he accepted this answer.  
"Alright Sam. Jason, I'll be seeing you." Sonny said as he glanced at Jason, and Sam and walked away. Sam and Jason just stared at each other both equally scared and worried. Sam opened her mouth to say something but no words came out. After a few more silent moments Jason finally spoke.  
"We cant do this." he said, as he avoided her eyes. She walked over to him, placed her fingers through one of his belt loops, slowly pulling him closer.  
"Yes, we can." She cajoled him.  
"Sam, I've been lying to everyone that I love for so long, and I hate it. I cant do it to Sonny."  
"We don't have to lie to him" Sam reasoned.  
"Jason, we can tell him the truth, we have to." She continued. Jason considered this before responding.  
"How? If I lose Sonny, I will never be able to see Michael or Morgan again. Sonny will not allow me to be a part of your daughter's life." He yelled. He slowly broke down as he continued.  
"You don't understand Sam. All I want is to be a father, its all I've wanted. I lost Michael, I lost my unborn child, I don't want to lose Lila too. If Sonny every finds out about this, he will take everything away from me." Jason was scared, he was angry, he was lost.  
"Jason, no one is going take anything away from you. Your talking about everything you want, I know you want this Jason. I know you want us. So please, take us, take me, and my daughter. We're yours if you want us, we'll be your family. Nothing that Sonny can do will ever change that. Jason, Sonny loves you and he would never do anything to intentionally hurt you just like I know that you would never do anything to hurt him. So just tell him, he will understand." Sam pleaded with him. Jason didn't respond to Sam, he just looked down.  
"Sit down, and eat breakfast, I've gotta go." Jason said as he to left the safe house. Sam soon looked down, she felt crushed, it was as if the only man who truly cared about her, just let her down. She leaned back against the wall and fell down to the floor, with tears filling her eyes.  
"I'm all alone again" Sam cried as she held her hands against her baby.  
"But you, you will never be alone. I promise you will always have me, and you will always be loved, and Jason and Sonny will love you too. Jason will love you, and I wish he would love me too. I must be crazy, jealous of my own baby infant." She continued to whisper to her child.  
  
Jason walked, he walked to clear his head, and to get his thoughts together, he ended up at the Gazebo. He watched as couples walked by, kissing and holding hands, he watched as little kids ran around in the park, and he grinned. He wanted both of those things, to be a husband, fiancé, or boyfriend, whatever he would be to Sam, and he also wanted to be a father. He continued to watch from the gazebo as he realized that he wanted Sam, he wanted to be with her, and be the father of her baby. Sam was right, Sonny would not do anything to intentionally hurt him, even when he Jason found Carly in bed with Sonny, deep down he knew that it had not been intentional. If he could forgive Sonny, Jason had to believe that Sonny would forgive him as well. He turned away from the Gazebo and walked back towards the safe house. He didn't say anything as he entered the apartment, he just looked for Sam. He walked into the kitchen and found Sam crying on the floor. He sat down beside her, wrapped her in his arms, and began to speak.  
"I'm sorry. I- I was scared. Somehow, we are going to find a way to tell Sonny. I'm so sorry Sam." He said gently as he kissed her softly. Sam rest her head against Jason's shoulder and the two of them just stayed there in silence. 


End file.
